The Pet Pals' Sneeze Fight
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Pet Pals fanfic. The Pet Pals play some sneezy games together. Not yet finished.


"So you think you're good, huh?" Holly asked.

"Why, yes, I do," Moby responded confidently. "I am the smart one, after all."

"But even the smartest ones aren't always the best, you know."

"Oh, really? I wouldn't say that!"

"Yeah, maybe you wouldn't..." A mischievous smile grew on Holly's face. "At least, not yet!"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

Without answering his question this time, Holly leaped at Moby, tackled him and pinned his arms down. Moby tried to get up, but he couldn't move.

"Holly, what are you doing?" he asked, immediately becoming concerned.

"Moby, I was thinking. If you say that you can do anything, I bet you can't try not to lose at the Sneeze Fight!" Holly responded.

"At the what?!" Moby couldn't believe what she said.

"The Sneeze Fight. It's a game where someone has to make someone else sneeze as much as possible," Holly explained. "What, you afraid to lose? Don't you know how sensitive a dog's nose is?"

Moby's eyes widened in realization. He actually didn't know that, and now that he had heard that, he realized just how much trouble he was in.

"Holly, please. Whatever you're about to do, don't do it..."

"Moby, if you can show me that you can hold back a sneeze, I'll let you go. I promise. You ready?"

"No!"

Unfortunately for Moby, Holly didn't take that for an answer. Holly raised one of her front paws up to Moby's face, and started playing with his nose. She poked it several times with the tip of her forefinger, switching between hard and soft pokes. After about five seconds of this, she moved her forefinger right under Moby's nose and wiggled it back and forth, as though she were tickling a baby's chin.

Moby could feel his nose becoming itchy, with the sensation increasing in intensity with every passing second. But there was no way he was going to let himself sneeze, so he held his breath and wriggled his nose several times. It was the most he could do, since Holly was holding him down.

"You need to sneeze yet?" Holly taunted him as she continued tickling his nose with her finger. She could tell that he needed to, and she was going to make him.

"N... no..." Moby responded, trying to keep his breath from hitching.

"Are you sure?"

Holly removed her finger from Moby's nose, but then grabbed onto her tail and moved it toward his nose. She began to wiggle her tail under his nose, tickling it as much as she could.

"Tickle-tickle-tickle!"

Moby could feel the urge to sneeze increasing even more. There was no way he could handle Holly's soft, furry tail wiggling under his nose. He stopped holding his breath and accepted that the sneeze was coming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Moby took a very large breath, tilting his neck back slightly. He would have sneezed right away, but it was going to be a big one, and it wasn't ready for him yet. His nose was twitching and his nostrils were flaring up as he inhaled again. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Holly giggled to herself, and then inserted her tail into one of Moby's nostrils. She continued to wiggle her tail around, making sure to tickle the insides of Moby's nose as much as possible. As she did, Moby continued to inhale constantly; something he usually never did when he needed to sneeze.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Moby's nose was twitching and shaking constantly, and his nostrils were flaring up like crazy. Holly slipped her tail even deeper into his nose, continuing to move her tail around. After two seconds of this had gone by, Moby took a final inhale, tilting his neck as far back as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Following this inhale, he finally shot his neck forwards as he unleashed an absolutely enormous sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The force of Moby's sneeze blew Holly's tail right out of his nose, and also blew Holly right off of him. And his nose still wasn't satisfied. Moby tilted his neck back, nose and nostrils twitching in unison, as he prepared to enter a sneezing fit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The first sneeze wasn't much better than the one before it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

These four sneezes were super loud and powerful, but as painful as it was to release them, it actually felt good to let them out. The last one, which was even larger than the sneeze that started it all and had a larger amount of spray, felt particularly better than the others. Throughout the entire fit, Holly watched, with her eyes widened and her mouth wide open as Moby was sneezing. She plugged her ears with her paws during the releases, but it wasn't much help; the sneezes were just too loud to avoid hearing.

Moby sat up as he managed to catch his breath, and rubbed his nose with his front paw as he sniffled several times. He was looking mad at Holly, who laughed in amusement.

"I knew it! You'll have to face it: you may think you're smart, but you don't stand a chance against a sneeze!" she told him.

"Maybe I don't, but I bet you don't, either," Moby responded. "Do you even know how badly I needed to sneeze?"

"I sure did! So I made it so you'd sneeze a lot when you finally sneezed! Hee hee!"

Moby got up from his position, and then approached Holly with an angry look on his face. Before Holly had time to ask what he was going to do, he leaped at her, tackled her and pinned her down.

"That is it, it's payback time!" Moby said.

"Oh, really?" Holly asked, remaining calm. "And how are you gonna do this?"

Moby tried to think of an idea, but then looked down at Holly's tail. He reached down, grabbed it with a paw, and then moved it up to Holly's face. Holly was beginning to realize what was going to happen, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I bet this can't make you sneeze, too!" Moby said.

With that, he inserted Holly's tail right into one of her nostrils. The poor cat's eyes widened as her nose immediately twitched in irritation. Her nostrils also flared up, but the nostril that her tail was in flared up much more violently than the other one. Moby began to wiggle Holly's tail around, trying to tickle every possible part of her nose that he could reach.

"Aaah... Haaaaah..." Holly's breath hitched as she tilted her neck back slightly. Similar to when Moby needed to sneeze, she probably would have sneezed right away, had it not been for the fact that this was going to be a huge sneeze and needed some good inhales before it could be released. "Haaaaaaahhhh... Aaaaaaaahhh... Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, what do you think of that?" Moby taunted as he continued to tickle the insides of Holly's nostril with her tail.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Holly sniffled, hoping it would keep herself from sneezing, but the hairs on her tail swayed idly, right on the walls of her nostril, making the urge to sneeze even worse. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I THINK I'M... HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... GONNA...!"

"You're going to sneeze, aren't you?" Moby asked, but Holly couldn't even nod her head.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Moby was now convinced that Holly couldn't fight her sneeze anymore, so he pulled her tail out of her nostril. He then got off of her and watched as she sat up, tilting her neck as far back as possible with a final inhale, and then she finally exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Holly shot her neck forwards as she unleashed a huge amount of spray from her mouth and nose. And her nose continued to itch madly. She couldn't even rub her nose before breaking into a sneezing fit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It only took Holly six absolutely huge, powerful and painfully loud sneezes for her nose to be satisfied. For the entire time, Moby was watching, completely shocked and realizing what he had done. When she was finally finished, Holly sniffled several times and rubbed her nose on her forefinger repeatedly. Moby walked up to Holly, got out a tissue and offered it to her.

"Bless you, Holly," he said.

Holly, still rubbing her nose, accepted the tissue from Moby and blew her nose loudly. She then wiped her nose on the tissue as she continued to sniffle.

"I'm really sorry I made you sneeze that much," Moby said. "I must have been trying too hard to win at the Sneeze Fight."

"It's okay, Moby," Holly said, her voice sounding almost completely congested from her sneezing fit. "I kinda deserved that. And besides, you made me sneeze seven times while I made you sneeze five times, so you win."

Her nose suddenly twitched again, and both she and Moby noticed it happening.

"Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna sneeze again..." Holly turned away from Moby and inhaled three times, her nostrils flaring up as she tilted her neck backward. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Moby cringed as Holly released her sneeze. It was slightly smaller than most of the sneezes that Moby had already induced in her, but it was still pretty loud.

"Bless you," Moby said as Holly blew her nose, again.

"Ugh, now I don't feel good..." Holly sighed as she rubbed her nose on her forefinger a couple of times, and then went back to wiping her nose on the tissue. "I'm gonna need this for a while."

"Yeah, I can tell," Moby said. "But no problem. Go ahead and use it for as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Holly smiled weakly.


End file.
